


i got myself a fucking life

by mr_charles



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boss/Employee Relationship, Eventual Smut, Humor, M/M, No Obscural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8948773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_charles/pseuds/mr_charles
Summary: kink meme prompt: "Credence was properly placed as a kid and trained, and now he's got an internship at MACUSA. Graves takes notice of him, and his potential. And also the fact that he's very very pretty."summary: Mary Lou pulls some strings to get her (adoptive) son the proper internship at MACUSA. a miscommunication means that Credence ends up as Percival Graves' personal assistant.





	1. Chapter 1

Okay so everyone _kinda knows_ that Mary Lou got Credence the job at the MACUSA. His Ilvermorny grades were less than ideal, showcasing a bored boy who’d rather sneak No-Maj music into classes than actively learn his charms. So when he shows up one day at Queenie’s side, awkwardly holding a tray of coffees, it’s glaringly obvious his mother raised a stink to get him there.

 

Mary Lou Barebone was the Head of Wizard Secrecy and was basically paid to make sure the No-Majs and the wizards never even looked at each other. She was a stern woman with a humorless face, absolutely nothing like her son. Tina had overhead her telling a redheaded Auror that she got him the job in hopes of making a real man out of him. He was 20 years old and it was about damn time he moved out on his own.

 

Graves notices his feet first, scuffed shoes that look out of place against the sheen of the floor. Trim trousers show off skinny ankles and the boy’s damn shirt isn’t even buttoned properly, one shirttail longer than the other. No vest, no tie, and his sleeves are sloppily pushed up to his elbows. His hair is long and he keeps it tied back in an elastic hair tie. He looks like he’d fit in just fine with the No-Maj boys that loiter outside of diners and hassle people for money. 

“Wh-which one’s his again, Queenie?” Graves finds his high cheekbones and full lips dashing in profile. He looks nothing like his mother.

“The one that’s pure black, sweetie,” Queenie prompts, pointing to the correct mug. Credence passes the tray of mugs to Queenie and takes Graves’ coffee.

“Here you go, Mr…”

“Graves,” Queenie mutters. 

“Mr. Graves!”

His coffee is lukewarm and burnt. But he sips at it anyway, just to keep the boy in his office for as long as possible. “Are you Mary-Lou’s son?”

Credence flushes. “Adopted. Found me in a No-Maj orphanage when I was a toddler. Apparently there was ‘evil’ in me, according to the lady who ran it.” Credence shrugs. “But Ma is pretty cool. When she’s not all ‘you need a job, Credence!”, and I’m like ‘okay ma I am only 20 years old, okay?’ Like, get off my case.”

“Twenty?” Graves feels something akin to dread fill his stomach. Maybe it’s the shitty coffee. Credence nods and goes to speak, but Queenie tugs on his shirt.

“Honey, we got other coffees to deliver.”

“Oh. Well, bye Mr. Graves! Nice meeting you!”

Graves sighs. “Tell your mother I said hello,” he says as they leave.

“Will do!”


	2. Chapter 2

As Director of Magical Security, Graves is technically allowed to hire an assistant. The stack of applications, ever growing, is stuffed into a drawer of his desk. He’s never seen the need for an assistant. He likes his paperwork done a certain way that can never be explained to someone else. He trusts Tina for research and Queenie for coffee and motivation, so his need for an assistant has always been somewhat fulfilled.

Until Graves sees Mary Lou in the elevator a month after Credence starts at MACUSA. He swallows hesitantly. He never much cared for Mary Lou, found her to be a bit pretentious, and knew this would be an unbearable elevator ride. Still he braces himself for the inevitable and stands in the far corner as usual.

“Have you met my son yet?” she asks. No pleasantries, no small talk. Straight to the point, that Mary Lou. 

“I-“ Graves clears his throat. “I have. Nice boy. He works with-“ he pauses so as not to seem eager. “-Queenie? Queenie Goldstein? 

Mary Lou rolls her pale eyes. “Unfortunately.” She drops her voice, as if to shield her comments from the house-elf who’s heard it all already. “You know, I never much cared for that Queenie. I bet you she only works here because she-“ Mary Lou pauses and makes an obscene gesture with her tongue. “-every guy she sees. Credence has told me she’s kindhearted and apparently dating but I just know she can’t wait to get those claws into my boy.” She looks at Graves for confirmation or denial of her statements.

“Well, I, um-“ he’s cut off by someone else squeezing into the elevator. “I’ll try and keep an eye on him.”

 

Somehow Mary Lou interpreted that as Graves offering to take on Credence as his assistant. Credence doesn’t find this out until he finds Tina and Credence going through files in his office, Tina explaining about how she needs all the paperwork on the Browtruckle Incident before Newt gets back into town next week. 

“Hello Tina,” Graves says gruffly. “Are you so worried about paperwork that you took your sister’s assistant away from her?”

Tina has the audacity to flush pink under Graves’ comments but manages to straighten her shoulders. “Credence told me he’s your new assistant.” A pause. “Sir.”

“My new assistant?”

“Oh no,” Credence groans, dramatically covering his face with a folder. “Ma lied to me, didn’t she?”

“What did your mother tell you?”  


“That she bumped into you in the elevator and you said that Queenie is a bad influence and told her that you’d take me on as your assistant.” Credence is scarlet with embarrassment. Graves feels it coming off the boy in waves. 

“Queenie?!” Tina starts towards Graves, wand out. “What did you tell that woman about my sister? How dare you—“

“I didn’t say anything to her about your sister!” Graves exclaims, voice cracking. “Your mother and I were in the elevator together and she said that _she_ didn’t care for Queenie and didn’t want you around her!” 

Tina lowers her wand, brows knitted in confusion. Her expression is mirrored on Credence’s face. They speak at the same time.

“Well I’d better-“

“Yeah, Queenie might-“

Graves holds up a hand to stop them. “Both of you can stay. Just clean up when you’re done.”


	3. Chapter 3

Graves is a selfish man. For the first two weeks of Credence’s new position, Graves has him reach and bend for files he could have easily summoned with a wave of his hand. He asks the boy— _Credence_ — to grab a box of files that he’s barely tall enough to skim. Credence jumps fruitlessly a few times, fingertips barely scraping the box, before Graves takes pity on him. He reaches over Credence for the box, letting the front of him brush against Credence’s back. The action doesn’t trap Credence, but Graves feels the heat of his slim body and treasures the few seconds he has before it becomes inappropriate. 

When his fountain pen rolls off the front of his desk, Credence gets on all fours in order to fish it out from where it settled under the rug. He's apologetic, ass in the air, and Graves charms it to roll away twice more that day. 

 

Every morning at 8am on the dot, Credence walks in through his office door with a steaming hot mug of black coffee in one hand and a mug of milky tea in the other. The time Credence walked in on Graves finishing up his morning shave was an accident, honestly. But Credence flushes a gorgeous rosy pink at the sight of Grave’s half-open shirt and Graves decides the feeling is mutual.

He hopes it isn’t his own greedy imagination when Credence’s buttons become more lopsided. One warm morning, a third of them aren't even buttoned at all and Graves is stuck with the flat, smooth expanse of the boy’s upper chest and collarbones taunting him. When he bends to fix his shoe, Graves can see straight down his shirt, to his dark nipples and the shadow that leads into his slacks. 

“Credence.” It comes out louder than Graves intended and Credence jumps.

“Yes, sir?”

“As my assistant, I’d rather not have you looking like a No-Maj ragamuffin.”

“Sir?” Credence cocks his head to the side innocently.

“Start wearing a tie, Credence.”

“Yes.” Credence clears his throat. “Sir.”

 

 

The following Friday, Credence knocks a jar of ink onto Graves’ shirt. 

“Oh _shit_!” Credence curses, scrabbling to right to jar. “Mr. Graves, I am so sorry!”

“It’s fine,” Graves says calmly, unbuttoning the soiled shirt. “Can you hold this so I can charm the stain?” Credence nods as Graves pushes his suspenders off his shoulders and untucks his shirt. His hands tremble slightly as Graves instructs him to hold the shirt up so he can point his wand at the stain. Standing in his offer, bare from the waist up, he smirks to himself as he hears the boy let out a quiet “ _oh god_ ”.

“You know,” Grave begins, taking his shirt from Credence. “You’re not wearing a tie like I asked you to.”

Credence looks at his properly buttoned shirt, pouting slightly. “All I have is my old Ilvermorny house tie. I can’t wear that to work.”

“Why not?”

Credence rolls his eyes, expecting the answer to be obvious. “Because it’s the tie that my _mom_ bought for me when I was _eleven_ and now I work for the _MACUSA_ and so I can’t have that tie!”

“And you didn’t think to buy one?”

Credence chews his nail at that, awkward and ashamed. “No.”

“And why is that?”

“Because I don’t know where to even begin. Have you been to the department store? Even the No-Maj one has a whole section devoted just to ties! I went to one last week and the lady damn near choked me to death with one! And then mom found out I was at a No-Maj store and I had to explain why I have their money and I’m like ‘mom, maybe you shouldn’t ask questions’ and then she was like ‘well when you live with me, you’-“

Graves cuts him off. “Let’s go get you a tie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah i know technically ezra miller is taller than colin farrell but get off my caaaaaase

**Author's Note:**

> kink meme prompts keep me sane.


End file.
